Número equivocado
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Toumaki] Toudou llama a Arakita totalmente borracho para reñirle por haberle dicho que esas cervezas no tenían alcohol, y para hablarle de lo mucho que le gusta y le pone Maki-chan. Para su desgracia, se equivoca de número.


El suave tono de llamada de su móvil resonó por toda la habitación, y Makishima sacó uno de sus largos brazos de entre las sábanas para tantear la mesita de al lado de su cama. Cuando por fin lo encontró, lo desenchufó del cargador y descolgó sin ni siquiera mirar la pantalla.

Una llamada a esas horas de la noche sólo podía significar una cosa. Emergencia nacional.

—Arakitaaaa... ¿Dónde estás? —se quejó una voz lastimera al otro lado de la línea—. Deberías estar en la habitación para controlarme, como prometiste. Estoy así por... Por tu culpa. Me dijiste que esas cervezas no tenían alcohol... ¡Ni calorías! Mentirosoooo.

O que Toudou era un idiota redomado que se equivocaba en cosas sencillas como marcar un número. O respirar y pensar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Uh?

Aunque Makishima tenía que admitir que a esas horas él tampoco estaba muy lúcido, la verdad.

—¡Si no vienes, voy a empezar a mandar mensajes a Maki-chaaaan! —era muy difícil entender lo que Toudou estaba diciendo porque no estaba vocalizando NADA. Arrastraba las palabras y se trababa de vez en cuando— Y no quiero hacer eso... ¿Qué pasa si le digo que quiero...? No sé. ¿Empotarle contra una pared?

La boca del aludido cayó hasta el suelo. ¡¿Qué estaba oyendo?! Es más ¡¿Por qué tenía que oírlo?!

Miró al despertador de la mesilla. ¡Eran casi las 5 de la mañana y Toudou tenía la misma energía para hablar que a las 2 de la tarde! Pero con menos filtro que de costumbre.

—Me encantaría que en la siguiente carrera me parara en medio de la montaña para llevarme entre los árboles y chupármela...

Vale. NADA DE FILTRO.

—Ahí de rodillas y agarrarle del pelo... Fijo que es súper suaaave...

Makishima no podía hablar. La única reacción que le salía era boquear como un pez y quedarse sentado en la cama, paralizado de la confusión y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, un poco de terror también. ¡¿Toudou pensaba en eso durante las carreras?!

—Le quedan tan bien esas mallas tan apretadas... La verdad es que Maki-chan no tiene mucho culo pero es un culo muy bonito... Un poco plano pero bonito.

Vaya. A eso se le llama un sándwich de cortesía. Algo bueno, algo malo y algo bueno para compensar y disimular. El truco más viejo del mundo. Ahora no sabia si sentirse halagado u ofendido... Se iba a inclinar mejor por sentirse ofendido.

Sí. Eso seria lo mejor.

—Vaya. Sí que te fijas...

—¿Cómo no me voy a fijar, Arakita? ¡Maki-chan es mi mayor rival! ¡Tengo que estudiarle para saber cual va a ser su próximo movimiento! Oye... ¿Se moverá igual en la cama? Qué locura ¿no? ¿Te imaginas que…?

—¡Vale valevalevaleeee! —tenía que cortar eso de raíz antes de que aquel borracho idiota le traumatizara aún más— ¡Toudou! ¡Para ahora mismo! ¡Soy yo! ¡Makishima Yuusuke! ¡No Arakita!

—Ma... ¿Maki...? ¿Chan...?

Parecía que su compañero de carreras por fin se había calmado.

—Maki-cha... Maki...

O le había dado un ictus. Ahora no estaba muy seguro.

—Sí Toudou. Soy yo.

—Arakita. No tiene gracia. Pero imitas muy bien las voces, eso te lo tengo que admitir —Toudou soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Por la voz parecía que estaba hasta temblando.

—No soy él.

—¿Le… Le has robado el móvil a Arakita? Eso está muy mal.

—¡No! ¡Te has confundido y me has llamado a mí!

—¿Y lo has oído todo?

—Sí, Toudou.

Un silencio muy MUY incómodo cayó sobre los dos hasta que Makishima volvió a hablar otra vez, pasándose una mano libre por la trenza que se hacía para dormir, en un gesto nervioso.

—Toudou. ¿Sigues ahí?

—No...

—¿Ahora te ha entrado la timidez? Antes no callabas.

Vale. Eso había sido un poco cruel. Pero Makishima no sabía qué decir en esa situación. No creía que hubiera por ahí ningún manual de qué hacer si tu rival te llama borracho para rozar el acoso sexual.

Un gemido lastimero y ya no se oyó nada más al otro lado de la línea. ¡El cobarde de Toudou había colgado! Mañana (bueno, luego) a primera hora de la mañana llamaría para fastidiarle la resaca y aclarar la situación.

Y mientras tanto, él y su escaso culo iban a empezar a pensárselo dos veces antes de adelantar al pervertido de Toudou en una carrera…

* * *

Debería estar trabajando pero ayer salí de fiesta y no quiero... *Croquetea en el suelo*. Así que aprovecho y os dejo aquí esta tontería que acabo de escribir. Sé que a Toudou no le pega nada acercarse al alcohol. Pero me hacía demasiada gracia como para dejar ir esta idea jajaja. ¡Lo siento! Pobre Toudou...


End file.
